dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Dance Dance Revolution Hottest Party Stage Tour
' Dance Dance Revolution Hottest Party Stage Tour' is the Wii Game on Augest 27, 2016 Modes * Groove Circuit Mode * Free Play Mode * Wii Balance Board Mode * Relaxed Mode * Hypermove Mode * Workout Mode * Training Mode * Dance'n Defend * Records * Options Characters Main Dancers *Rena *Domi *U.G. *Root *Chordia *Harmony *Gaku *Danca *Jun *Naoki *U1 *Dyna *Bridget *Ceja *Sailor Moon *Neptune *Aqua *Aang *W.I.T.C.H. *Bakugan *MajorTom *KidChaor *ChaotiKween *PeytonicMaster *Krystella *Klayotic *Yugi *Seto *Tea *Tristan *Mai *Maximillion Pegasus *Dante *Lok *Sophie *Zhalia *Chase Suno *Bren *Jinja *Beyal *Dax *Seth *Melosa *Erik *Kara *Adam *Pokemon Trainer *Pretty Cure *Jonesy *Jen *Wyatt *Caitlin *Jude *Nikki *Ben 10 *Gwen *Kevin *Julie *Fillmore *Ingrid *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Wario *Waluigi *Mona *Jimmy T. *Ashley *Dribble *Spitz *Penny *Little Mac *Wii Fit Trainer *Mii *Pia (back dancer) *Forte (back dancer) *Gliss (back dancer) *Sharp (back dancer) *Bossa (back dancer) *Hip (back dancer) *Nova (back dancer) *Hop (back dancer) Unlockable Dancers *Yoshi *Birdo *Bowser Jr. *Beyonetta *Ness *Villager *Snake *Rayman *Globox Styles *Single *Battle *Multi *Sync *Friendship *8 Player Song Lists *RANDOM *Katy Perry - Hot N Cold *Britney Spears - Gimme More *Bob Marley - Could You Be Loved *Amerie - 1 Thing *Rancid - Last One to Die *Jane Child - Don't Wanna Fall in Love *Basement Jaxx - Where's Your Head At? *Hi-5 (USA) - Move Your Body *George Michael - Careless Whisper *Anjulie - Boom *Fergie - Big Girls Don't Cry *Tommy Sparks - She's Got Me Dancing *Ne-Yo - Closer *Mike Posner - Cooler Than Me *James Brown - I Got You (I Feel Good) *2 Unlimited - Tribal Dance *Scissor Sisters - I Don't Feel Like Dancin' *Pet Shop Boys - West End Girls *All Saints - Pure Shores *Pitbull feat. Ne-Yo, Afrojack and Nayer - Give Me Everything *Lady Gaga - Bad Romance *The Pussycat Dolls - When I Grow Up *Corona - Rhythm of the Night *Gang of Instrumentals - Say Hello to Zambezia *Gloria Gaynor - I Will Survive *Stardust - Music Sounds Better With You *Jessie J - Domino *Hi-5 (USA) - Action Hero *Cee Lo Green - Forget You *Megadeth - Symphony of Destructioin *Outkast - Hey Ya *Michael Bublé - Sway (Quien Sera) *The Jackson 5 - I Want You Back *Robyn - With Every Heartbeat *Sheriff Callie's Wild West - Horseshoe Peck *Jamiroquai - Cosmic Girl *Flo Rida feat. David Guetta - Club Can't Handel Me *Nickelback - Photograph *Adam Lambert - If I Had You *Modjo - Lady Hear Me Tonight *Alex Clare - Too Close *Tyler Shaw - Kiss Goodnight *Elvis Presley - Viva Las Vegas *Trickski - Beginning *Los Angeles Negros - El Rey Y Yo *Tourbillon - Break the Chain *Tomboy - Superstar *TRF - Crazy Gonna Crazy *東方神起 - Purple Line *Naoki-Ex - Resonance *Shinichi Osawa - Our Song *Happa-tai - Yatta! *EG-Project - Anata Boshi Konami Originals *Lesson by DJ by U.T.D. and Friends *Lesson2 by DJ by MC DDR *Lesson3 by DJ by Dr. DDR Unlockable Songs *Touchin' by The Lonely Hearts *Open Your Eyes by NM feat. JaY BeE (JB Ah-fua) *STAY (Joey Riot Remix) by DANNY D *Unity by The Remembers *CANDY (UFO Mix) by The Sweetest *Dreamin' by TOMOSUKE feat. Adreana *let it out by true dreamer *Mess With My Emotions by Latenighter *My Love by NM feat. Melissa Petty *The Lonely Streets by DJ Yoshitaka feat. Robert "RAab" Stevenson *Will by NAOKI *Heavens and the Earth by The Lonely Hearts *Hold Tight by 800 Slopes *I Want Your Love (Darwin Remix) by GAV *Confession by Trance Star *I Like This by U1 feat. Justin Caylen *Brilliant 2U by NAOKI *Tomorrow Hill by Dribble and Spitz Music *Such a Feeling by U1 *Freeze by nc feat. NRG Factory *In Your Love (Almighty Remix) by NM feat. Zach King *This Night by Jun feat. Sonnet *Keep On Movin' by NM *La receta by Carlos Coco Garcia *FREE by NM PRESENTS *JUST BELIEVE by Lea Drop feat. Marissa Ship *Here I Go Again by NM feat. Malaya *Be With You (Still Miss You) by nc feat. Eddie Kay *No Matter What by Jun feat. Rita Boudreau *We Can Win the Fight by D-crew feat. Matt Tucker *THE REASON by Black Rose Garden *LOVING YOU (Epidemik remix) by TONI LEO *B4U (The Acolyte Mix) by J-Ravers *INTO YOUR HEART (Ruffage remix) by NAOKI feat. Yasmine *Celebrate Night by NAOKI *NO CRIME by NM feat. Andy Littlewood *I'm Flying Away by Stepper *Little Steps by Freeman *SUPER HERO by DJ Yoshitaka feat. Michaela Thurlow *Desert Journey by DJ Taka *The Beat by Sparky *Racing with Time (NAOKI's 999 remix) by Jun feat. Godis (Heather Twede) *REACH THE SKY (Orbit1 remix) by TAYA *Closer to my Heart (jun remix) by NM feat. Heather Elmer *1998 (Sparky 2006) by J-Ravers *LOVE SHINE (Body Grooverz 2006 Mix) by W.W.S. *Habibe (Antuh muhleke) by Wendy Parr *Somehow You Found Me by DIGI-SEQ-BAND2000 *Super Smash Bros. by Nintendo Wii U *KYOKA-SUIGETSU-ROW (DDR EDITION) by TЁЯRA feat. 宇宙戦隊NOIZ Boss Songs *SUPER SAMURAI by Jun *SILVER☆DREAM by Jun *Chaotic by Chaotic *Castle Rock by Rayman Legends *MARIACHI MADNESS by Rayman Legends *Shooter (Food World) by Rayman Origins *Pluto The First by White Wall *Osaka EVOLVED -MAIDO,OHKINI!- by Naoki Underground Difficults *Beginner *Basic *Difficult *Expert Course Musics *Destiny Dance Course Music *Night Storm Course Music *Beat Motion Power Course Music *Ready! Steady! Dance! Course Music *Encapture! Course Music *Beat Fixation Course Music *Dreaming Air Course Music *Force of Nature Course Music *Power Storm Course Music *Keepin' Up Course Music *Worldwide Course Music *Crazy Squall Course Music *Sunshine Effect Course Music *Optimist Run Course Music *Hi-5 Dance Course Music *Non-Stop-Pop Course Music Stages *Silibrium *Journey *Wave Cell *Expression *Pulse *Passage *Axis *Release *Boston *Rain Storm *Cold *Colors *Fiesta *Kalos Pokémon League *Mario Galaxy *Lylat Cruise *Boxing Ring *Wii Fit Studio *Luigi's Mansion *Mario Circuit *Yoshi's Island *Delfino Plaza *Duloc *Transylvania *Jibberish Jungle *Desert of Dijiridoos *Gourmant Land *Sea of Serendipity *Mystical Pique *Band Land Unlockable Stages *DDR *Oscillator *Ampliture *Illuminix *Cyberium *Ion *Substance *Knowledge *Blue Modus *Red Modus *Lost Future *Essential *Dream Cell *Delight *Sakura *Momiji *Thunderstorm *Culture *Safety *Clash *Eureeka *Sensor *IntroVex *Scope *Metrio *Gracie *Newbie *City *Reversion *Retroversion *Conceptia *Libre *7th Key *Lens *Deviate *R.S.V.P. *Ultracode *Emergence *Propell *Sunshine *Moon *Air *Chaotic *Warp *Decade *WarioWare Inc. Gallery *Gallery: Dance Dance Revolution Hottest Party Stage Tour